Shooting Star
by RIPpatsy
Summary: A year after Patsy's death, her presence still there, everyone still shocked, and new person to arrive that is...JUST LIKE PATSY! My ooc is in here...his name is Josh
1. Welcome to year 4

**Shooting Star**

**-Welcome to year 4-**

**_A/N:_** I do not own anyone from _Instant Star_. However, I do talk to some people from _Instant Star_ (like for example: Alexz, Tim, Tyler, Kristopher, and the exec) so yea…I do own someone in this fan fic and it's my OC named Josh Michaelton. And forgive me if he sounds too much like Patsy but I wrote this right after "_Helter Sketler_" plus, I have had him like since Patsy first appeared on _Instant Star_. **RIP to PATSY SEWER**!!!

Back to G Major and back to another year of drama and troubles. Jude Harrison-The **original **_Instant Star_- the girlfriend of Tom Quincy-The 19 year old. Prepared for another year of destruction.

Jude walked through the doors of G Major slowly. She turned and waved at her sister, said "_hi_" to Speiderman, and walked into Jaime's office. She sighed and sat on the chair in front of his desk.

"Wow…a year gone and her presence is still here." Jude said as she looked around.

"Yea…and the scar on my arm reminds me that Patsy should have never drank."

"No Jaime. You should have never been rude to her like you were."

"I know Jude. I should have never listened to Tommy. God how stupid can I possibly get?"

"Wait what? What did Tommy say?"

"Go ask him yourself."

Jude walked to Tommy's studio and looked at him angrily.

"You told Jaime to break-up with Patsy?" she said as she hit him.

"Woah…easy. I didn't exactly tell him to break up with Patsy. I told him that I admired the way he always believed in his girls. He told me that he said anything and that he would do anything to save her so I suggested maybe being a little meaner to her than she is." He said.

"Why did you…Oh My God…who is that?" Jude said as she pointed to the sound room and had a very irritated look on her face.

"Josh Michaelton aka _Patsy #2_." He said as he waited for Josh to end.

**Let me scream out loud**

**That I miss you**

**Let me scream the way**

**I love to hate you**

**Let me roar**…

As Josh finished, Tommy told him he was done and then turned to Jude to talk, but was soon interrupted.

"You know it's great to know that all the scum-sucking-drama-seeking dinks know how to ruin the fun. Let me ask you something Little Tommy Q, how many times have you and your fellow BoyzATTACK members had orgies before and after concerts? And then more importantly how long have you wanted to kiss Darius' ass?" Josh said as he took of his headphones, tore his speaker apart, and stormed out of the building drinking.

"So…_Patsy #2_? Looks and all. Can you handle him Tommy?" Jude said.

"As long as God helps me and you're his best friend Jude." Tommy said as he kissed Jude.

"_Yep_…_Welcome to year 4_." Jude thought as she kissed him back.


	2. Softie

**Shooting Star**

**-Softie-**

**_A/N_: **Just so's ya know, Josh sings a song in this fan fic that Alexz wrote just for this fan fic. **DO NOT STEAL**!!! **It is copyrighted**. So with that said, enjoy the new chapter.

Jude walked into her practing space to relax, she only sat for 3 minutes and rested before she heard a voice singing upstairs with a guitar.

**Long lost tears, drown inside**

**Open your eyes and see that I'm alive**

**Let me say I'm sorry for the fight**

**Let me in and I'll show you the light**

Jude quickly stood up and yelled.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello….I can hear you." She said as she looked up. As soon as she said that, she heard a loud crashing noise and someone jumped from the top straight down and pushed Jude back down on the chair.

"Josh?" she said as she fell in the chair and watched him walk out.

Later the next day at G Major, Tommy and Jude were talking.

"I'm telling you Tommy. He just jumped, pushed me in the chair, and walked out…with a bologna sandwich in his mouth and his guitar in his hand." She said while she was talking to him.

"Man, this guy is just like Patsy. Even his music." Tommy said.

"Yeah…except he's terrible at disappearing."

"Did you tell him about that place?"

"I haven't said anything to him. I wonder myself how he found out about it. You think that maybe he.."

"Knew Patsy?"

"You think so?"

Tommy shrugged and heard a door slam behind him. Josh walked past them from the door and grabbed a flask out of the cabinet and drank from it.

"Josh hey..those belong to Patsy. That's Patsy's secret stash." Jude said he drank it.

"What do you want Blondie?" Josh said as he grabbed more flask's from the cabinet.

"Well at least you are talking to me right?"

"Wrong. I don't talk to sell outs or their gay boyfriends." He said as he walked past them.

Tommy grabbed his arm and said "You drinking isn't gonna help your voice so stop!"

"You are my producer. Why don't you worry about producing my album and let me worry about how I sing." Josh said.

"I'm a lot more than that."

"Not to me your not." Josh said as he pushed Tommy and walked into the studio room.

"Your not gonna do anything about that are you?" Jude said with a smirky look.

"Jude I can't because…." Tommy said.

Jude sighed and walked into the room that Josh was in.

"Ok…You smart off to Tommy twice, you smart off to me, break into my practicing space, push me, and drink from Patsy's stash. What's your damage?" she said.

"Don't stand up to me Blondie." Josh said as he grabbed his guitar from the ground and started tuning it.

"Well someone has to. Your rude to people who don't deserve it. Like for example, Tommy and I."

"I just did you because it bothered you. But Tommy did do something to deserve it, Blondie." Josh said as he quickly stood up and turned toward Jude.

"Oh yeah, what did Tommy do?" Jude said.

"He wasn't a good brother! He was mean and rude and downgrading. He never supported me." Josh said as he walked past her and out of the room.

Jude stayed in the room for awhile and then walked out and found Tommy.

"So…I'm guessing it didn't go well." Tommy said.

"No. But I did find out something." She said.

"What?"

"He's your brother Tommy?"

Tommy stood there for a while shocked and then walked away.

Jude walked into Darius' office but much to her surprise, Darius wasn't there.

"Josh?" she said.

"Well if it isn't Ms.Blondie herself. And where's your gay boyfriend? Out somewhere screwing Kwest?" Josh said with a chuckle.

"You know, Tommy is a great guy."

"Great guy! Wow…he must be really good in bed for you to say that about him."

"He…we haven't…"

"Woah! No sex! He is usually tearing off the girl's clothes during the first 10 minutes of the first date or there isn't another. You must really be something Blondie."

"Why am I even talking to you in Darius' office?"

"Because I'm the man!" Josh said as he layed back in the chair and propped his feet up. "Well at least until he comes back. Then I gotta ssstick it to him."

"That still doesn't explain why your in his office." Jude said as she sat on the edge of Darius' desk.

"I gotta song. Well…I'm not done. But what I do have done I'm gonna show him."

"Can you show me?"

"Why I show you Blondie?"

"Because I wanna see if I have competition."

"Trust me you don't. I don't do your type of music. But I'll show you anyway."

Josh leaned over and grabbed his guitar and started singing.

**Please tell me it's a lie**

**Please tell me you didn't die**

**I can't pretend**

**That this is the end**

**I can't give in**

**To this tragic end**

**Who was once my friend**

**Is now the end**

**Who was once my shoulder to lean on**

**Is now the reason I drink**

**The reason for hatred**

**The reason for no hope**

**I can still hear you**

**I can still feel you**

**So tell me something**

**How can they say that your gone?**

**If I can feel you**

**Then why can't they?**

**If I can hear you**

**Then do they hear you too**

**And if so, then why are they ignoring you?**

"Wow. It's really good. And your almost done. What a..a few more left." Jude said.

"Your really starting to bug me Blondie." Josh said as Darius walked in.

"Eh look Jude, it's the man! King Lord Darius!" Josh said as he gave a sarcastic salute and then turned to the computer.

"Get away from my desk and my computer." Darius said.

Josh turned around. "Whoah! Someone woke up on the wrong side of Portia. Oh wait…That was me!" He said as he chuckled and walked away from the desk.


End file.
